Super Smash Bros. Rumble
Super Smash Bros. Rumble is a combined, more complete version of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and a side-project of Captain Moch's to his main SSB fan project. It is an imagining of what the game would be like if it wasn't split between two versions, with combined stage rosters, improved modes, and a few character roster additions. Roster A few small changes were made to the roster, namely being Ice Climbers (who can return now without the 3DS's technical difficulties). The roster is also now reordered to make much more sense then the original. Clones are by their original series, and the characters are ordered differently. Characters with more then one in a series are first, and that goes by order of series release. Then there is series with only one character, and those go in order as well. Bold detonates unlockable, and many more characters are unlockable in this version, with 15 out of 52 being unlockable ''Italics ''detonates the character being downloadable content. Stages The stages between the two versions were combined, so every series gets at least one new stage, and a few completely new stages were added, for Ice Climbers and Mr. Game and Watch (however, each have their most recent new stage shown as a placeholder image). All familar stages are also once again on a separate menu, and each series only gets one again. '''Bold '''detonates unlockable. There is also once again, many more unlockable stages then in the original, with 15 out of 52 being unlockable. Stage Changes Several stages have gotten minor or major modifications on this version of the game, including these: *Mushroom Kingdom U - Nabbit is no longer a OHKO, and instead throws the character around after catching them, as if he were a fighter doing a throw. *Paper Mario - The Bowser section is signifigantly changed. The giant Bowser head's edges can now be grabbed, and because of this it no longer rotates or closes. The two platforms around it are also signifigantly larger. *Prism Tower - This time the stage flies around Lumiose City and actually lands on top of buildings, in alleys, on fountains, and a few other locations instead of just generic platforms by the tower. However, they generally have a similar layout to the original platforms when they do land, and the final part of the stage is still in the sky with a view of the background. The Omega version now slowly floats around the tower with the beautfiul night view, instead of being stationary. *Magicant - The Flying Man is no longer appears as a hazard. However, a 3D version of it sometimes appears in the background. *Tortimer Island - Three major changes were made to this stage. The camera is fixed so it no longer zooms out for no reason, the water is now swimmable, and now the stage has a day/night cycle like Smashville. *Balloon Fight - The fish has been severely nerfed. Now it doesn't appear super often and when it does, it isn't super hard to wriggle out of. *Living Room - This stage is mainly the same, but the blocks doesn't appear and fall as often, but when they do, they last a bit longer and don't do as much damage/knockback when they fall. *Find Mii - This stage has the exact same layout with the large platform, a smaller one to the side, and the cage, but with some major gameplay changes. The Emporer floats around in the background like before, but the only changes it does to the stage is making the platforms sometimes move or disapear, and sometimes it comes to the foreground and acts as a hazard similar to the Bulborb in Distant Planet. *Miiverse - This stage is the only one that has been completely changed, as now it is a Pictochat-esque stage with random drawings being made in the background. The aesthetic is still the same as the original though, and actual Miiverse posts still float around in the background. *Wily Castle - The stage is exactly the same with the platform configurations, but the Yellow Devil does not appear at all, making this stage completely different and much more suitable for fighting. Modes *Multi **Rumble! (Smash!) **8-Player Rumble **Special Rumble **Tourneys *Solo **Classic **All-Star **Adventure **Events **Special Orders ***Master Orders ***Crazy Orders **Stadium ***Home-Run Contest ***Target Smash ***Multi-Man Rumble *Online **For Fun **For Glory **Tournaments **Spectate **Conquest *Amiibo **Amiibo Registration **Amiibo Collection *Vault **Custom Characters **Custom Stages **Trophies ***Trophy Gallery ***Trophy Hoard ***Trophy Studio ***Trophy Shop ***Trophy Rush **Sounds **Album **Replays **Movies **Tips **Masterpieces **Records *Settings **My Music **Controls **Sound Settings **Erase Data Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is a new mode of sorts, reimagining the Adventure Mode from Melee with gameplay elements of the Subspace Emmisary and Smash Run, and it replaces Smash Run and Smash Tour as the new main mode of Super Smash Bros. Rumble. The gameplay consists of doing 4 out of 15 (partially randomly selected) stages in a row followed by a special boss fight against Master Hand & Crazy Hand on lower difficulties, and Master Core on higher difficulties. The single player stages focus on platforming, fighting enemies, and light puzzle solving, all of which both help you progress the level and grant you Smash Run-style stat boosts that raise your stats to prepare for the final battle. Finishing it with each character unlocks them their Final Smash trophy. There is 15 potential stages that can be played, and after each stage the player is given 3 randomly selected choices of which one they can do next. Pretty much every series that could potentially get a stage got one, including: *Mushroom Kingdom - A stage based off the grassy first worlds of most Mario games, this stage combines many elements of the Mario games including hidden underground segments, miniature boss segments of Nabbit and Kamek, and many iconic Mario enemies, including Goombas, Koopas, Pirahna Plants, Hammer Bros, Fire Bros, Boomerang Bros, Lakitus, Spinies, Dry Bones, and Wigglers. The music track that plays here is Ground / Underground Theme. *Jungle Level - This stage is based off the Donkey Kong Country games as a whole, and it has a heavier platforming focus, with the main enemies being an assortment of Kritters, Tikis, and Snowmads. The music track that plays here is Jungle Level (Jazz Mix). *Hyrule Field - This level is a combination of a Hyrule Field segment and an underground dungeon segment. They both have a heavy combat focus, with the underground section also having a slight puzzle focus with many secrets. The music track that plays here is Overworld / Dungeon Theme. *Planet Zebes - This level is unique in that it has no set path, and is a bit of a labyrinth. Several Metroid enemies appear, and it has a lot of unique paths and secrets that can bring extra stat boosts. The music track that plays here is Main Theme (Metroid). *Yoshi's Island - This stage is based off the general Yoshi's Island aesthetic, with Shy Guys, flowers, and Pirahana plants appearing prominently and plenty of other Yoshi's Island gameplay elements appear. The music track that plays here is Yoshi's Island (Brawl). *Space Armada - In an atmosphere very similar to Orbital Gate Assault, the player platforms atop a large armada of arwings and other starships through this battlefield, with a very high emphasis on platforming. The combat is limited and much of it focuses on taking down singular enemy ships at a time. The music track that plays here is Area 6. *Green Greens - This Kirby based stage is based off the still iconic Green Greens, and a large assortment of Kirby enemies and gameplay elements appear. The music track that plays here is Green Greens ver. 2. *Pokemon Gym - This stage is a unique battle gauntlet of Pokemon in the first half (set in the location of a Pokemon Gym in the building of a generic Pokemon city), with trainers sending out different unique Pokemon to fight you. Once the top of the Gym building is reached, the level leads outside to a Pokefloats based segment, with the fighter platforming across the path of Pokemon floats as they fight against a few flying, fairy, and dragon type Pokemon. The music track that plays here is Pokemon Main Theme. *Mute City - This stage is special in taking place mostly on top of cars speeding through Mute City at high speeds, and most of the enemies are F-Zero racers who are fighting you on top of the cars. Similar to the Space Aramada level, it has a much higher platforming focus. The music track that plays here is Mute City. *Winters - This stage is based off the area Winters from Mother 2, and several Mother enemies appear, such as Starmen, Devil Cars, and more. The music track that plays here is Snowman. *Castle Attack - Acting as the generic Fire Emblem stage, the player fights against generic enemy grunts (such as the Risen or enemy soldiers) through a coliseum-esque area as it is under attack. The level starts out on the castle outskirts, and slowly transitions to the very center room of the castle. The music track that plays here is Fire Emblem (Melee). *Wario Land - A fairly generic stage modeled off several different Wario Land locations, this stage serves as Wario's level. Enemies include a mix of several Wario Land ones and some WarioWare ones making appearances, as well as a few character appearances. The music track that plays here is Windbreak Bay . *Skyworld - This stage is a Kid Icarus based one, based off elements of both Uprising and the originals. Much of it is an upwards scrolling stage styled similar to the orginals, until it slowly transitions into a more sideways/diagonally scrolling stage with a more Uprising aesthetic. The music track that plays here is Underworld. *Garden of Hope - This is another exploration based stage similar to Planet Zebes, except this time with a Pikmin aesthetic. This stage is unique in referencing the underground segments of Pikmin 2 by having them as a unique passageway through the level. The music track that plays here is Mission Mode (Pikmin 3) . *Gaur Plains - This stage is based off the actual fields of Gaur Plains as opposed to the cliffs that the stage has, and has mostly combat/exploration in this larger stage. The music track that plays here is Gaur Plains . Soundtrack Super Smash Bros. Rumble/Soundtrack Trivia *Similar to how Melee and Brawl used their respective titles as names for most modes (ex. Melee, Multi-Man Melee, Brawl, Multi-Man Brawl, etc.), this game uses Rumble for many of its mode names. *Since there is 52 stages and 51 characters, each character has their own official "home stage" once again, for the first time since Melee. This is the stage where they are generally fought in Classic. *The music selection is generally the same as the music selection in Super Smash Bros for Wii U (with around the exact same amount of tracks overall), with a few small changes. Many of the tracks are rearranged to different stages such as the 3DS ones or certain past stages, and several series that didn't get many or any new remixes (such as F-Zero, Wario, Metroid, or Pikmin) got a few more new ones. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Rumble Category:Pages by Captain Moch Category:Project Category:Fan-games Category:Super Mario Category:Donkey Kong Category:Yoshi Category:Wario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Fire Emblem Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Pokemon Category:Pikmin Category:Game & Watch Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Duck Hunt Category:Ice Climbers Category:Earthbound Category:F-Zero Category:Wii Fit Category:Animal Crossing Category:Xenoblade Category:Pac-Man Category:Mega Man Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Nintendo Category:Projects